<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crash and Burn by angsty_nerd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517155">Crash and Burn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angsty_nerd/pseuds/angsty_nerd'>angsty_nerd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crash Into Me reimagined, Fix-It, Gen, Making the plot make sense, Only one DNA atomizer thingie, but the ladies drive the plot, it’s all about the ladies, just characters acting in character and doing what they should have done, not really any romance, the guys are there too, written for Ladies of RNM 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:34:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angsty_nerd/pseuds/angsty_nerd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The show had the perfect setup for a killer revenge plot... only that revenge plot setup should have been about Rosa, not Jim Valenti. I kept thinking about how much better the season ending would have been if, you know, Helena’s motivations and drama were actually about her daughters.  So here we go.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I am asking you to trust me with this." Liz pleaded.  She had been dreading this argument for months, and now that it was here, she just wanted it to end. The anger and disappointment in Max's eyes was almost more than she could stand.</p><p>"No, you're not asking me anything. You haven't asked me about any of this. You just got caught in a string of lies."</p><p>And his accusation did it.  Calling her a liar, accusing her of going behind his back, it just hit too close to home, and the one thing she'd been trying to keep buried just exploded from her mouth without even a thought of the ramifications.</p><p>"I guess it sucks, huh? When your partner doesn't include you in major life altering decisions."</p><p>Max recoiled, like he had been slapped.</p><p>"Are you angry at me for bringing your sister back?"</p><p>Liz opened her mouth to argue back but before she could say another word, the door opened, and Rosa walked in.</p><p>"Heyyyy!" She greeted cheerfully.</p><p>Liz clamped her mouth shut before she could say another word.  Closing her eyes for just a moment, she pushed her resentment away, trying to refocus on the issue at hand.</p><p>"Rosa, we think you're right. We think mom was taken by Flint Manes as part of some scheme."</p><p>"Well there is new information."</p><p>Liz's heart started pounding at the seriousness in Rosa's voice.</p><p>"We found this on Michael's trailer," Isobel explained, passing a postcard to Liz.  It was a ransom note.</p><p>"Flint didn't abduct my mother," Liz realized as the evidence sunk in.  This is Helena's handwriting.  They're working together.  But… if she kidnapped Alex to get to Michael, what does she need Michael for?"</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>Helena checked her appearance in the mirror one last time.  She smiled and fixed her lipstick.  It was time for the last step in their plan to move forward.  She checked her pocket. The syringe that Jesse Manes gave her was still there.  It would be necessary, if they were going to keep the creature in line.  Her smile faded into a scowl of disgust as she thought about the act she had to put on to get it to do what they needed it to do.  As long as it ended up dead by the end of CrashCon. She wanted it buried in the cold damp earth, just like her sweet Rosalinda.</p><p>Smoothing her hair into place, she plastered her perfect, practiced smile back on, before turning her attention to the task at hand.  Walking into the main room of the house, the curly-haired <em> guapo </em> stood waiting, a dark look on his face.</p><p>"<em>Hola </em> Michael! I'm Helena Ortecho."</p><p>Before he could say another word, she jabbed the needle into his arm.  He cursed and glared at her as she explained.</p><p>"It's a special drug developed at Caulfield. It won't harm you at all. And you won't be able to use any telekinesis until it wears off.  It'll keep you honest."</p><p>"I want to see Alex." He demanded.</p><p>"Oh, you will." She confirmed, handing the plans Flint developed to him.  "After you build me this bomb.  I'll show you to your room.  It's late and you need sleep.  Study the plans tonight, and tomorrow you'll build it for me."</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>It was midday when Isobel pulled into the mostly empty parking lot at the Wild Pony.</p><p>She used to hate this bar.  It always seemed dirty, grimy...though in retrospect she wondered if her jackass ex-husband had anything to do with that.  It wouldn’t do if his wife spent time in his hunting ground.  His influence probably pressured her to stay away all of these years.</p><p>Now, though, her perspective was changing.  Max worked here.  Maria owned the place.  This bar was part of her family now too.  She loved this bar.</p><p>Isobel smiled confidently as she strode into the Wild Pony.  </p><p>“You’re the blonde. The one Rosa was afraid of.”</p><p>“Hi Mimi.” She stripped her coat off as she greeted the other woman… her <em> niece.</em></p><p>“You stay away from me,” Mimi warned.</p><p>“Nuh uh,” Isobel scolded, taking Mimi by the arm and stopping her from leaving the room.  “I’m your cool Aunt Isobel. Maybe we can get to know each other under better circumstances sometime.” She tossed her coat to Maria.  “You sure about this DeLuca?”</p><p>“Desperate times call for desperate alien invasions.”</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Mimi retorted.</p><p>Isobel turned her full attention on Mimi, narrowing her eyes as she focused her energy on the other woman’s mind.  She easily felt herself slip into Mimi’s subconscious.</p><p>“Show me what happened the night you disappeared, Mimi.”</p><p>With a flash, Isobel found herself watching as Mimi walked barefoot in the dark, down the long dirt road to the Wild Pony.  She could feel the dust and gravel between Mimi’s toes, the cold air that somehow didn’t seem that uncomfortable to Mimi.  A light approached from behind her, and Mimi turned to see the hunting van approach.</p><p>“Oh thank God you came!” Mimi exclaimed, hugging Helena Ortecho.</p><p>“Mimi! My beautiful friend!” Helena greeted her, and they both climbed into the hunting van.</p><p>“I told you, Helena! I saw it all in a vision.  Rosa didn’t kill those girls.  She was murdered.  By aliens.”</p><p>“When Jim Valenti was dying, I came home to say goodbye.  He said that Rosa was killed by an alien, but she could be preserved, brought back.” </p><p>“You didn’t believe him. No one ever believes us.”</p><p>“I thought he was crazy, that the cancer made him paranoid.  Rosa was long gone when Jim died.  But then, you called. You told me the same thing.  So I called Jesse Manes and he confirmed it.”</p><p>“Jesse Manes knew the truth?”</p><p>“He said that Rosa was killed by an alien.  That she was the first of many.  He knows how to get the technology to destroy them.  He just needs a little help.  A little extra persuasion.  I’m going to war, Mimi.  But first?  You need some shoes.”</p><p>Mimi suddenly turned her attention from Helena and looked sharply right at Isobel.</p><p>“Get out of my memories, Isobel!”</p><p>Isobel staggered backwards, blood dripping from her nose.  She gasped and turned to the bar, grabbing a towel to stop the bleeding.</p><p>“This is just like the time I tried to get in your head without consent,” Isobel complained to Maria.  “She kicked me out!”</p><p>“What do you mean, get into my head?” Mimi interjected.</p><p>Isobel turned and studied Mimi.</p><p>“This might take a while,” she sighed.  “I need some acetone, Maria.  And you might want to call Liz.  Helena Ortecho is deep in all of this.  They should be here to hear it themselves.”</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>Charlie wasn't expecting to have company as a hostage.  She's been developing her pathogen alone for days under Helena's watchful gaze while Flint threatened her sister's life.  So when Helena walked into the makeshift lab that morning, with some new guy following her, it piqued Charlie's curiosity.</p><p>"<em>Buenos dias</em>, Charlie.  I hope you slept well.  Meet Michael.  He's here to build the device.  Michael, you should have everything you need on the table.  Follow the blueprints exactly."</p><p>They worked in silence, other than Helena occasionally yapping away in Spanish on her cell phone.  Charlie cursed under her breath.  Everyone said that Spanish was the more useful language, but teenage Charlie just had to take French.  And a little bit of German, just to try to read Einstein in his native language. </p><p>"This entire process would be more efficient if I could attach the release chamber to the other side." Michael criticized from across the room.  Charlie smiled a little.  Another person who was too smart for his own good.</p><p>"Ay, mijo.  Now's not the time to get creative. Time is running out.  Follow the blueprints exactly."</p><p>Charlie eyed the other side of the room and watched Helena pace away to continue her phone call.</p><p>"You don't look like an obedient soldier," she commented. "Who'd she take to force you to do her bidding?"</p><p>"A friend. It's complicated," he replied in a voice that made it clear that he wasn't interested in telling her anything more. "Why are you helping her? Jenna's free."</p><p>"Flint Manes has a sniper rifle on the roof pointed at her bedroom window.  If something happens to her I'd…" </p><p>Michael cut her off. "You'd never forgive yourself."</p><p>"I'll never forgive myself anyway. Helena has me formulating a pathogen that I invented when I was 17.  It's a poison that dismantles specific DNA.  If targeted your death is quick and ugly, a bleeding from every orifice kind of deal."</p><p>"Wow. If only you'd been invited to more parties in high school." </p><p>Humor as a coping mechanism. Just like her sister.  It immediately made her want to explain, justify her actions. Like she never could with Jenna.</p><p>"I thought that I was saving people. Okay, imagine a weapon that you could drop into a populated city and the only people targeted would be al-Qaeda leaders and their direct descendants. Okay? In the right hands my weapon could prevent innocent civilian casualties and save our troops."</p><p>"I'm guessing these are not the right hands? Why am I building the bomb when the inventor is under Helena's thumb?"</p><p>"I do chemicals, not mechanics. And technically it's not a bomb." She argued. She was so sick of Helena calling it a bomb.  "It's a catalytic toxin atomizer that was developed in a top secret operation involving weapons specialists from both the Army and the Air Force."</p><p> </p><p>"Project Shepherd." Charlie nodded, confirming. This guy knew a whole lot more than any civilian should if he knew about Project Shepherd.  "One more question for you, Charlie. Whose DNA is that poison you're making gonna target?"</p><p>"Judging from conversations I've heard between Helena and Flint, it's alien DNA. Like, literal aliens." Charlie chuckled under her breath.  </p><p>She never really believed in aliens, but if this were true, the potential opportunities for science were innumerable.  Studying the specimens would be the ultimate opportunity for any scientist.  Especially if the aliens we're alive.  After death...well, at least you could still learn a few things from the autopsy. </p><p>They both fell silent as Helena returned to the room and checked their progress.  It was silly, really.  It's not like the woman had the slightest idea what they were doing.  She was a glorified babysitter at best.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>Jenna had only had her job back for a couple of days, but already she felt more like herself.  With Liz's help, her migraines were better, and work wasn't particularly draining physically since she was stuck to her desk all day.  Thankfully, when she took out a patrol car that morning, Valenti didn't question it.</p><p>"Thanks for the assist." Evans commented.  "I'm guessing that guard wouldn't let me through with bolt cutters unless I had an officer of the law present."</p><p>Cam chuckled, "Oh well, don't be jealous, Evans. Valenti has me on desk duty. So this little adventure is my lunch break."</p><p>"Valenti did the right thing, giving you your job back." </p><p>"Yeah well, you know, apparently some local bartender gave her reason to doubt the events the night of the gala were my fault. So I owe you."</p><p>"I've lost track of who owes who what at this point."</p><p>"Well you owe me lunch for this little escapade, so hopefully you have enough tips in your back pocket for a burrito on our way back to town."</p><p>"Of course," Max laughed. "Lunch is on me."</p><p>They reached the storage unit in question and Max chopped the padlock with his bolt cutters and pulled up the door. </p><p>"Well...okay then." Jenna gaped as her eyes focused on the contents of the storage unit.  In the back of the box was a stereotypical investigation board.  Photos and documents, dates and names, all linked together like a spiderweb.</p><p>"You said that this was the former Sheriff Valenti's storage unit, right?" Jenna asked.  "So why keep an investigation off the books like this."</p><p>"Because it was about aliens…" Max guessed, his eyes tracing the path of evidence.  "Rosa told him about whatever was going on between her and Isobel." </p><p>"He didn't know what the connection was with the other two girls though," Jenna observed, noting the big question mark next to their names."</p><p>"Cam, he knew what the handprint meant, and they didn't have one." Max muttered.  </p><p>"Oh, is that baby Max?" Jenna asked, pointing at a photo pinned up off to the side of a dark-haired kid.  Michael's young face and curly mop hair was below it.  A post-it was stuck beside Max's photo with just one word on it.</p><p>"Ally?" Max read aloud. "Jim Valenti approached me at graduation, told me I was the kind of kid that the sheriff's department needed.  It was what first put the idea in my head to join the force.  It never occurred to me that he was actively trying to recruit me because I'm an alien."</p><p>"Noah Bracken.  Evans, he knew about Noah." Underneath Noah's photo was a snapshot of what looked like a glowing egg thing. "Max, look." Jenna pointed at the photo.  "That was taken in <em> this </em> storage unit."</p><p>"Noah's pod…" Max told her.  "With Rosa's body in it.  Which means he and Noah were working together.  At least for a time."</p><p>Max pulled out his phone and started snapping photos of the board. "I gotta study all of this. See if there's any clues here."</p><p>Jenna snapped a photo of the board and quickly texted it to Kyle.  "Kyle should see this," she told Max.  He might have some thoughts.”</p><p>"Good call." Max agreed.  "He is the one who sent us here."</p><p>As they left, Max pulled a fresh padlock out of his pocket and secured the unit. It wouldn’t do to leave this level of information available for just anyone to stumble across.</p><p>Right when Jenna was about to start the car, her phone buzzed.  She pulled it out of her pocket and quickly skimmed the message.</p><p>"Kyle says it doesn't make sense that the storage unit was for alien stuff. He had access to two different secret bunkers for that stuff. The only reason he’d need another hiding place is if he was worried that Jesse Manes might find the cabin's bunker."</p><p>Jenna's mind raced and she looked up to meet Max's narrowed eyes. </p><p>"Cam, this was the stuff he wanted to keep away from Jesse Manes. Information on my family, on Noah, on Rosa…"</p><p>"Master Sergeant Manes is staunchly anti-alien. But Jim Valenti saw the potential of alien-human partnership."</p><p>"He tried to recruit Noah, but Noah had his own agenda and Jim couldn't control him."</p><p>"So he targeted you instead."</p><p>"And when he was dying he needed someone who would care to know about Rosa's body, so he gave the flash drive to Helena Ortecho.  Who instead saw an opportunity to get revenge for Rosa's murder, so she teamed up with Jesse and Flint instead of hiding this from Project Shepherd like Jim wanted.  But what are they planning?"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mimi was just trying to read her book.  She had been ready to go back to the facility for ages, but Maria just kept saying she wasn't done yet.  Meanwhile, all Maria seemed to be doing was bickering with Isobel as she handed her a glass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not subtle at all."  A familiar voice commented dryly as she walked up to the table. Mimi looked up to see Liz sliding into the empty chair on one side of the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey Mama DeLuca!" Liz greeted as she gave Mimi a hug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Everyone in here is drunk and the light is dim.  They'll just see another girl drinking a beer!" Isobel argued, rolling her eyes as Liz.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Mimi stopped paying attention.  Because another girl pulled up another chair opposite Liz.  A familiar face.  An impossible face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Rosa?" She whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hi Mimi. I'm going by Rosalinda right now."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Rosalinda</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Liz emphasized, "Is my </span>
  <em>
    <span>cousin</span>
  </em>
  <span> from </span>
  <em>
    <span>Arizona</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She just moved in with my dad."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How is this possible?" Mimi asked.  "I had a vision...I saw you die…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Isn't it just rude of your visions to only give you half the story?" Rosa replied with a smirk. "I died. But then someone who could do something about it decided that I deserved a second chance. And now here I am."</span>
</p>
<p>"No, but… your mother… Helena believes that you were murdered by an alien.  She teamed up with Jesse Manes to get revenge. Both you and your…" Mimi trailed off. </p>
<p>
  <span>"You can say it. My father, Jim Valenti."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes. Jim told Helena the truth about your death.  Then I saw it in a vision.  So she went to Jesse Manes to confirm it.  He told her that Jim was killed by an alien too.  So she thinks that they took both of you from her.  She's desperately angry and heartbroken."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mimi...do you know where they are?" Liz asked firmly. "We have to try to stop them."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mimi hesitated, and Rosa took her hand from across the table. "Mimi...yes, an alien killed me.  But an alien brought me back too.  I'm only here because of them."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And I would be dead without them too, Mimi." Liz added. "They deserve better than being the victims of a hateful man."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mimi sighed.  "I'll give you the address."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~*~*~*~*~*~*~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie stood at the kitchen sink, carefully washing the lab equipment. It may not be hers, bit it was best practices for lab work. Plus, she didn't want to leave a trace of her pathogen behind in this house, in case somebody decided to replicate what was otherwise locked away in her brain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's done," Michael announced, pulling Charlie's attention from her work.  He was talking to Helena, who stood over him inspecting his work. "So now what? You inject my spine with your mind eraser?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We only used the butyricol on Jenna Cameron because there was still work to be done. And Flint was afraid she'd ruin it for us."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie couldn't help smiling behind Helena's back.  Of course Jenna would give them hell if they left her memory intact.  Her sister was a fighter.  Charlie was so proud of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You told Flint Charlie was creating a toxin that would kill aliens.  Why?  Your daughters wouldn't even be alive today if not for-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Helena cut him off, a vicious, bitter tone in her voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"One of my daughters is dead, </span>
  <em>
    <span>vato. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The other hates me. So </span>
  <em>
    <span>poquito</span>
  </em>
  <span> revenge might just make my life a little bit better. Maybe it's time for Roswell to find out just how many of you little green men are hiding out in this town."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie almost dropped the beaker in her hands.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Michael</span>
  </em>
  <span> was an </span>
  <em>
    <span>alien? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So why not test it on me right now? 'Cause that's what I would do if I was a criminal mastermind. Take out the one alien that can't fight back!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh we're not done with you yet. Jesse Manes has plans for you. Now, do you want to see Alex or not?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Helena gestured for Michael to follow her and disappeared down the hallway.  Charlie turned back to her work, her mind racing.  She had been working beside a real alien all day.  And he didn't seem like he wanted to hurt anyone.  He seemed just like her...someone who was being manipulated because they loved someone enough to do absolutely anything for them.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Helena returned to the kitchen.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is he really an alien?" Charlie asked.</span>
</p>
<p>"According to Jesse Manes he is.  I've only been able to keep him in line because I injected him with a drug that inhibits his powers."</p>
<p>
  <span>"So you had him build the weapon that's eventually going to kill him?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It was Jesse's idea.  Flint could have built the thing just as easily, but instead we have a weapon with Michael Guerin's fingerprints all over it.  When it comes time to investigate, all of the evidence will point to Michael."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't tell her too much, Helena," Jesse Manes dry, emotionless voice suddenly interrupted.  "Charlie's a smart one.  You give her too much intel, she might try to stop us. And this day isn't over yet.  Plenty of fireworks still to come."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Flint followed his father into the room.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll lock her up with Alex.  CrashCon awaits."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Flint pointed his shock prod at her and hit the trigger.  Electricity crackled between the prongs and Flint smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please make me use this."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not a chance." Charlie replied, putting her hands in the air.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Flint sighed. "Fine, let's go.'</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He led Charlie down the hallway to a closed door.  There were voices talking low and quickly from inside the room.  They fell silent when Flint threw the doors open and led Charlie inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Pillow talk is done, you two.  You're coming with me, Guerin."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michael looked up from where he sat on the floor alongside a dark-haired guy that she hadn't seen before.  Resigned, Michael stood.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You gonna let Alex go? I made your stupid weapon."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not yet," Flint says.  "He can stay here until we're done with you.  Charlie? Take a seat."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie followed Flint's instructions and within moments she was handcuffed to the radiator beside Alex.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can't have you two causing trouble until CrashCon is over. Have fun!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Flint jabbed Michael in the back with his shock prod, thankfully not turned on.  "Get moving, Guerin."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Flint! Please listen to me!" Alex shouted, but Flint didn't even look back.  He just took Michael from the room and left them alone together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~*~*~*~*~*~*~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Liz watched from the garden as Jesse and Flint led Michael out to the hunting van.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Where are they taking him?" Isobel hissed aloud.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shhh, wait." Liz insisted.  They watched in horror as Flint directed Michael to get in the van, and then, while his back was to Flint, the man thrust a weapon into Michael's back.  The sound of electricity crackled in the air, followed by a loud thump as Michael collapsed into the back of the van, unconscious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't forget me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>guapos</span>
  </em>
  <span>! I'd hate to miss all the fun."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rosa let out a little groan beside her at the sound of their mother's voice, and Liz felt her blood boil at the sight of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We don't have time for you to doll up, Helena," Flint complained. "We need to be at CrashCon before the big reveal on the main stage. You've done your job.  If you can't keep up you'll miss the fireworks."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm coming, I'm coming." Helena insisted, and climbed into the passenger seat.  Jesse was driving, so Flint jumped into the back of the van. They started to peel out of the driveway before Flint had even finished closing the van door.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once the dust from their departure settled, the three ladies each emerged from their hiding spots.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Let's go." Liz pointed at the door. "Isobel, you got this?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isobel just threw a smirk and an eyeroll in Rosa's direction and narrowed her eyes, focusing on the lock.  Liz heard it unlock with a click and pushed open the door.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the main room of the house, Liz could see two workstations.  A glance in the kitchen revealed the recently cleaned lab equipment.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can you guys search the house for Alex and Charlie? I'll see if I can figure out what they're up to from all of this." As they turned to head down the hallway, Liz grabbed Rosa by the arm.  "Stay close to Isobel." She pleaded with her sister.  "She'll keep you safe."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Studying the workstation, Liz found a set of blueprints. She was studying them, trying to interpret the weapon, when voices echoed from the hallway, and Isobel and Rosa reappeared.  Alex was leaning heavily on Isobel for support.</span>
</p>
<p>"Liz!" Alex exclaimed at the sight of her.  Isobel led Alex to a chair and helped him sit, while Liz turned to give her old friend a hug.</p>
<p>"Are you okay?" Liz asked.</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need my prosthetic.  They took it from me after I tried to knock Flint out with it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Rosa, can you…" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Already looking." Rosa called back to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Liz. Thanks for the rescue." Charlie greeted her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course," Liz replied.  "Charlie, what can you tell me about this weapon?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And why did they take Michael," Isobel added in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The weapon is a catalytic toxin atomizer that Flint Manes developed in a top secret military operation."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Project Shepherd?" Isobel asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Does every civilian in Roswell know about Project Shepherd?" Charlie asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Only the ones directly affected by its mission." Alex explained to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you all aliens too?" Charlie gaped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Guilty as charged," Isobel replied with a smirk.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Born human," Rosa called out as she wandered back into the room with Alex's prosthetic. "Died, resurrected, now have alien DNA."</span>
</p>
<p>"Fully human here." Liz added.  "So what kind of toxin is it designed to disperse?"</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's a poison that I developed years ago.  The military has been trying to get their hands on it for years. It targets and dismantles whatever specific DNA I design the pathogen to be compatible with."</span>
</p>
<p>“So it’s the opposite of homologous recombination? It targets healthy DNA strands that meet certain criteria and damages the genomes, causing the strands to break down, to unravel.”</p>
<p>
  <span>"Exactly. And from what I overheard the gave me alien DNA. I think they want to kill every single alien in Roswell by setting that thing off in the middle of CrashCon."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Liz's eyes widened and her heart started pounding. "I… I have to warn Max." Liz stammered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And Maria," Isobel added in.  "Remember, she's one of us too now."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We've got to get to CrashCon," Rosa insisted.  "Let's go."  The group hurried out to Isobel's SUV.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But there's one thing that doesn't make sense to me," Isobel mused as they all loaded into the car.  "Why did they take Michael?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My dad hates Michael," Alex explained.  "He blames Michael for all the things he hates about me.  Being gay.  Loving an alien.  He probably wants to make sure that there's no possible way Michael escapes this."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But why didn't Michael use his powers to escape?" Rosa asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He couldn't," Alex explained.  "They let me talk to him before they took him. He said they shot him with some kind of drug that neutralizes his powers."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So he's essentially human right now." Isobel commented.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just not in the one way that matters," Liz argued.  "His DNA is still alien, which means powers or no powers, he will die if that nebulizer goes off.  We need to stop them before it does."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~*~*~*~*~*~*~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Evans, what is it?" Jenna asked, looking up from the photograph she was studying of Jim Valenti's investigation board.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That was Liz.  We've gotta get to CrashCon. There's going to be an attack.  We have to stop it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jenna put down the photograph and grabbed her badge and gun.  "Let's go."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sirens blaring and lights flashing, Jenna sped them across town to the Chaves County Fairgrounds.  Even though she was officially on desk duty, she had a feeling that a planned attack on a major community event was the kind of situation that even the Sheriff would agree was worth stepping out for.  They parked in front of the main entrance, and rushed through the gates with a quick flash of her badge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What now?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Liz said to meet them by the main stage.  This isn't just a normal criminal attack. This is Project Shepherd, alien stuff.  We need to regroup and strategize."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Max led Jenna towards the center of the fair.  They weaved through the packed crowds of kids with ice cream and cotton candy, tourists sporting alien masks of all shapes and sizes.  Ahead, through the crowd, Jenna could see Isobel Evans' head a little bit above the crowd.  Thank goodness that Max's sister was so damn tall.  As they hurried towards her, the crowd cleared and Jenna could see Liz, and Maria DeLuca, and…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She blinked and froze in her tracks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Charlie." She whispered.  Someone bumped into her, but she barely noticed, as she locked eyes with her sister.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Charlie!" She cried out louder this time, rushing forward to wrap her sister in a hug.  "Oh my God, you're okay.  You're here."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Jenna!! Oh!! It's good to see you. You're okay… I'm so, so sorry about all of this."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"None of that matters. You're here. We're gonna be okay."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie was about to reply when all of a sudden there was a explosion of noise as Graham Green made his way through the crowd, followed by his...cheerleaders.  Jenna rolled her eyes at the self-aggrandizing way he maneuvered his way onto the main stage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ladies and Gentlemen, terrestrial and otherwise, the man of the hour! Graham Green!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, look," Isobel groaned. "It's Little Green CrashCon Man."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hello loyal fans and devoted supporters! Your patience is about to be rewarded! Today I am thrilled, nay, honored to show you the result of years of painstaking work.  The moment we've all been waiting for. Irrefutable extraterrestrial proof! A bone fide alien artifact!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His stage hands pulled the curtains back to reveal…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, it was something. Probably alien. Definitely weird.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jenna just stared at the huge pink and purple blob.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That...is definitely alien," Max muttered to the group.  "I need to get a closer look."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You can get a closer look at Grant Greene's UFO Emporium." Graham Greene announced from the stage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nope. We can't wait that long," Max argued under his breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, honey, where's Michael?" Sanders suddenly appeared looking intently at Isobel.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We're not sure. He might be in trouble. We're trying to find him," Isobel explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There's no time." Sanders growled. "I've seen that thing before. Your mothers built it.  And it is definitely explosive."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We've got to get on that stage." Max insisted. "Isobel, can you…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Let's go." Isobel confirmed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You need to do whatever you can to get as many people out of here as possible," Liz directed to the rest of the group. "Get help! Jenna, call the sheriff." She turned and started to hurry away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, where are you going?" Max called after her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Michael and I have studied this material before. It's part tech but it's also part organic. And if it's part organic, that means it can be killed. I've got to get back to my lab."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Liz!" There was a long pause as Max seemed to hesitate what he wanted to say to her.  Finally he just pulled his keys from his pocket and tossed them to her.  "Take my car."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Liz disappeared into the crowd.  Max and Isobel headed for the stage.  So Jenna turned to the rest of the group. Rosa, Maria, Charlie, and Alex all stood there ready to go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Let's split up and start trying to evacuate this place," Jenna suggested.  "Alex, maybe you try to find your dad and Michael.  I’ll get Sheriff Valenti to initiate emergency protocols.  Let's go!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~*~*~*~*~*~*~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maria studied the crowd as she and Rosa hurried side by side through the fair, trying to come up with a plan.  The crowds were laughing, having fun.  Children and parents and geeks and tourists, all with no clue that their lives were in danger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This is their social event of the year," Maria exclaimed in frustration.  "How are we gonna convince the geeks to leave geek prom?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"YOU need to leave geek prom, Maria." Rosa reminded her. "You have alien DNA."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You have alien proteins." Maria shot back.  "If you're staying I'm staying."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We don't have much time before the fireworks.  If something's gonna happen, that's gotta be when it starts. We need to figure out an exit strategy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maria stopped dead in her tracks as she saw a familiar figure making his way into a nearby carnival tent.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh… Alex's brother Greg is here. He's been living in isolation on the reservation. He probably has no idea what his father's about to do.  We have to warn him.  Come on."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She and Rosa hurried to the tent.  Inside, the tent was packed full of alien toy displays, t-shirts and hats for sale, and a ton of small children.  So many children.  Gregory Manes was kneeling on the ground nearby, helping a small kid push up her sleeves so that she wouldn't drop her popsicle all over it.  Maria stood there, breathing heavily, staring at Greg.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Maria...hey!" Gregory greeted her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You… have a kid?" Maria asked him, confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I have 12 kids. Under 10." Maria stared at him in shock as she quickly tried to figure out how that could possibly work, when Greg chuckled at the look on her face. "They're my students.  I'm treating this little home town visit like a field trip."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh," Maria nodded, remembering his rambling at the reservation about teaching the native kids that lived there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You look...just like that girl I went to high school with." He narrowed his eyes as he searched Rosa's face, and Maria silently cursed.  Damn Greg and his amazing memory.  Could the guy ever forget a face?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah," Rosa responded.  "Rosa was my cousin."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We have a, uh, message for you.  From Alex.  He wants you to meet him at the...Crashdown? Free milkshakes for all the kids!" Maria thought quickly as Greg seemed to be buying the story.  "So Rosalinda here will help you round up all the kids and get them on the bus.  She's great with kids. Absolutely was not fired from every babysitting job she ever had."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maria patted Rosa's arm apologetically and then took off running from the tent to get the bus ready for the group. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~*~*~*~*~*~*~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Helena stood in the middle of the carnival, carefully fixing her lipstick in her compact morrow.  She smiled as she surveyed the results.  So much of her time in town had been spent trying to stay invisible. Laying low.  Wearing boring beige clothes or other costumes and that horrible blonde wig, just to ensure that no one noticed that she was hanging around, both in Roswell, and with Jesse and Flint Manes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now that they were so close to victory, she finally was free to come out of her shell.  Wrapped in her red armor, she felt more like herself than she had in weeks.</span>
</p>
<p><span>And now, any minute, the fireworks would begin.  That was the signal that they had agreed on.  The fireworks would go off, and Jesse Manes would set the alien bomb off, right in the middle of Crash Con.  </span>She would finally put more faces to the monsters responsible for the death of her daughter.  Once they were revealed, blood pouring from their noses, she would be able to look them in the eye and make sure they knew why she worked to have them destroyed. </p>
<p>
  <span>She closed her compact, slid it back into her purse, and then turned to go find a drink.  But before she took a step, a figure caught her eye, rushing through the crowd, hand in hand with a couple of little kids in orange t-shirts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Rosa?" She gasped.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Helena felt lightheaded.  The rage that she had clung to for months seemed like a distant memory as she followed the familiar figure through the crowd.</p><p>She wasn't a ghost, right?  Ghosts can't hold hands with children.</p><p>But Rosa was dead...she had been dead for a decade.  Helena was absolutely certain of it.  So how? How could someone look so much like her dead daughter?</p><p>The Rosa lookalike led the children to the parking lot.  Helena stood silently and watched from the edge of the carnival.  She directed the children to a school bus, where Maria DeLuca stood, gesturing and calling out orders as the children piled on board.</p><p>As the last kid climbed into the bus, the Rosa lookalike was staring up at the sky, and nudged Maria, pointing upwards with a bright smile.  A smile that Helena never thought she’d see again.  As her daughter’s gaze lowered back down to earth, she was suddenly looking directly at Helena.</p><p>Their eyes met, and Rosa's widened in surprise.  Helena smiled, tears filling her eyes.  It was her Rosa.  It had to be.</p><p>Rosa rushed towards her, Maria following behind.</p><p>"Mom?" Rosa cried out as she approached.</p><p>"<em>Mija</em>, is it really you?"</p><p>"How could you do all of this!?" Rosa cried out.  "You've done a lot of crappy things in your life, but kidnapping? Murder? What is wrong with you!?"</p><p>A loud explosion filled the air and cheers rang out as the fireworks began to fill the night sky.</p><p>"Rosa!" Maria cried out as she hurried up to them. "We don't have time for this. The fireworks… we have to get to safety now! If that bomb goes off, we're both gonna die!"</p><p>"What?" Helena interrupted. "No. No you won't, mija. It won't kill you. We’re safe from it. It only kills aliens.”</p><p>"I'm part alien," Maria informed her. </p><p>"And I have alien proteins in my DNA." Rosa informed her.  "Maybe other humans do too.  There's no way to know how many people are actually in danger."</p><p>The smell of smoke filled the air.  They turned to see the firelight flickering from somewhere in the middle of the fair.  The cheers of excitement over the fireworks turned to screams of fear.  Finally the crowd seemed to be rushing for the exit.</p><p>"The fireworks must have started a fire.  If that alien thing explodes...lots of people are gonna die." Maria cried out.</p><p>"Jesse needs to be stopped, mom.  Please!  Stop him!"</p><p>Before Helena could respond, Maria grabbed Rosa’s hand and the two girls turned and ran for safety.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>The smell of smoke grew stronger as Liz drove closer and closer to the. Chaves County Fairgrounds.  She swallowed nervously at her first glimpse of the plume rising above the carnival, the orange glow blotting out the stars.  Liz prayed that she wasn't too late.</p><p>She parked Max's car erratically and leapt from the driver's seat, rushing towards the main stage.  The warmth on her face grew hotter as she neared the flames.  A few hundred feet from the stage, she ran past Max, who was directing people towards the exit.  She made brief eye contact with him and nodded as she passed.</p><p>At the stage, Isobel was desperately trying to hold back the flames with her powers.  </p><p>"Liz!" Isobel cried out at the sight of her.  "I'm trying to keep the fire away from it, but I think there might be too much!"</p><p>"I have to activate the ingredients first, but once I introduce my solution to the system it should kill the cellular matrix."</p><p>"And deactivate the bomb?"</p><p>"Yes." Liz insisted, hoping she sounded more confident than she felt.  If she was wrong, then this was the end.  They would both die in the explosion.  </p><p>Liz mixed the ingredients together and shook the bottle in her hands a few times while approaching the alien device. She didn't mean to touch it, but her hand just accidentally brushed the tip of it and she immediately recoiled in pain. It was so hot already.  She could feel the blisters rising on her skin.</p><p>"I have less time than I thought!" Liz called back to Isobel as she started to squirt the solution over the device's surface.  It shifted from a shimmering pink to an angry red.</p><p>"Is that supposed to happen?" Isobel asked her.</p><p>"Get as many families as you can and get out of here!" Liz yelled frantically to her. </p><p>"NO!" </p><p>"There is no reason for both of us to die!" Liz insisted.</p><p>"No, I can't leave you!" </p><p>Liz took a deep breath.  If Max's sister wouldn't go without her than she damn well better make this thing work.  She turned her attention back to the alien device.  Adding more strength to the solution as quickly as she could, she sprayed it again. A bright crack began to make its way across the surface of the device and Liz slowly began to back away as a sense of failure flooded her.  It was going to explode.  She was going to die.  She was certain of it. </p><p>But hands grabbed her and pulled her from the stage.</p><p>Then, right when it was all about to end, the device deflated and turned black, dead and deactivated.</p><p>Liz breathed a sigh of relief, just as Max ran up.  She threw herself into his arms, so relieved to be able to hold him again.  Relieved that they were both alive.</p><p>"You disabled it." Max stared in wonder past her to the stage.  "You saved everyone." </p><p>"Just barely," Liz breathed.</p><p>"The fire department is almost here." Max told them.  "Let's get to safety."</p><p>He tried to take her hand, but she immediately flinched and cried out in pain. </p><p>“Liz, what?”</p><p>”Burned my hand. It’s okay.” She showed him the angry blisters bubbling in her skin.</p><p>”Let me heal you.” Max pleaded.</p><p>”No, your heart...I’ll be fine. Kyle can wrap it for me later.  I’m fine, Max. Let’s get out of here.  There’s still an alien DNA bomb somewhere around here.”</p><p>They didn't make it to the parking lot.  A few feet away, they heard shouting that pulled their attention. </p><p>Jesse and Flint Manes stood back to back, weapons out and pointed at Alex and Greg Manes.  Jesse held the atomizer in one hand, while Alex and Greg pleaded with him to back down.  Behind Jesse, Liz spotted Michael laying on the ground, still unconscious from Flint's electric cattle prod.</p><p>"Isobel…" Liz hissed.  "The atomizer."</p><p>She didn't have to say another word.  Isobel immediately reached out and used her powers to wrench the device away from Jesse and into her hands safely.  </p><p>"NO!" Jesse screamed as he followed the trajectory of the device through the air and spotted them.  He turned his gun, and attention, from Greg to Isobel.  "Give it back to me."</p><p>"So I can die a horrible death? Nah, thanks. I think I'll hold onto this thing."</p><p>"Charlie should be able to disarm it." Liz told her.  "We need to find her."</p><p>"I am not playing games," Manes threatened. "There is no place for monsters like you on our planet."</p><p>"I only see one monster here," Alex argued. "And it's not the aliens.  Put the gun down, dad. You failed. It's over."</p><p>Jesse looked around wildly, like he was trying to figure out his next step.  Max and Alex both had their guns on him, and there was a click a few feet away as Jenna and Charlie approached, Jenna's gun drawn and at the ready. </p><p>"There's no way out for you." Max yelled. "You've lost.  Put the gun down.  No one else needs to get hurt."</p><p>More movement approached from the direction of the parking lot as Sheriff Valenti appeared, trailed by Deputy Joe.</p><p>"Drop your weapons, Master-Sergeant!" Valenti cried out.  </p><p>Severely outnumbered, Liz could see the moment that Alex's father accepted defeat.  Both he and Flint dropped their remaining weapons and raised their hands in defeat, while the Sheriff and her deputies moved in to arrest them.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>It was a few days after the madness that was CrashCon that Rosa found herself standing outside of a bar, hands shaking as she steeled herself to go inside.  </p><p>It had been a busy couple of days, helping Liz pack for her move and saying their goodbyes.  Trying to comfort her heartbroken sister over Max's betrayal.</p><p>Meanwhile, she was also getting ready to leave town.  The incident over, it was time for her to go back to rehab.  Isobel had offered to give her a ride.  She said she owed it to her after busting her out early even though she knew Rosa wasn't ready.  Isobel thought taking her back would be the best way to be a supportive friend. And frankly, Rosa appreciated it.  They may not have been friends back in high school, like Rosa had once thought, but there was a strange bond between them now.  Like they were war buddies, who had both overcome the same enemy. </p><p>But before Isobel picked her up, there was one last thing she needed to do.  She had asked Liz to come with her, but Liz had already said her piece via text and had no desire to see their mother.  Plus, she had a long drive ahead of her. So here Rosa was, alone, prepared to face her demons.</p><p>Helena didn't even look at her when she approached her at the bar.  Somehow she already knew who was there.</p><p>"If you came to tell me what I did wrong, your sister already texted."</p><p>"I don't understand you, Mom. I don't understand how you could do all of those terrible things...for me.  You hate me."</p><p>"Is that what you think?"</p><p>"Mom, I know. I heard you say it. At an NA meeting years ago. I was hiding in the back of the room and you told an entire room full of people how much it hurt to look at me.  How you wished I was never born because every time you looked at me you saw my father."</p><p>"I wish I could tell you that it wasn't true, but it probably was.  Some days when I look at you, all I see is the man who broke my heart.  But, <em> mija</em>, I don't hate you. I love you.  I see so much of myself in you."</p><p>"Yeah, you passed all of your vices on to me. Thanks for that."</p><p>"No, Rosa. I'm not talking about the drinking and drugs.  I'm talking about your spirit.  You have so much fire in you."</p><p>Rosa felt a chill down her spine as her mother's words penetrated and reminded her why she was here.  She could still smell the smoke, even though she knew it wasn't there.  Nobody died at CrashCon...but if they hadn't fought to stop the attack, people would have. And it was Helena's fault.</p><p>"Fine. We're both fighters. But killing people for vengeance is not okay, mom.  Especially since it's already too late.  The alien that killed me has been dead for months. The ones that are left are the good guys.  You would have killed dozens of innocent people, both humans and aliens...and me!  And you were wrong mom."</p><p>"I didn't know about the plan to kill people.  I thought we were just hurting aliens. Jesse Manes manipulated me too."</p><p>"It doesn't matter what you thought.  You're toxic.  No matter how hard you try, you just destroy the people around you.  Which is why you need to leave. There's nothing left for you here.  I am going back to rehab and this time I'm not coming back until I'm ready to face the world. And I can't have you here when I get back. You ruin everything you touch, Mom. And I'm not going to let you do it to me again.  I was given a second chance at life.  I don’t plan to waste it on you.”</p><p>"But, <em> mija</em>…"</p><p>"No." Rosa interrupted.  "No. I am not interested in what you have to say.  Stay away from Roswell.  And don't bother Liz again either.  She deserves to be free of you."</p><p>Rosa turned and started walking to the door.  Halfway there, she paused, and turned to look back at her mother.</p><p>"I really hope that you can get better someday.  Maybe then you could have a second chance too.  Goodbye, Mom."</p><p>This time, when Rosa left, she didn't look back. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>